1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display structure, and more particularly to a display structure using a bendable cover to replace a conventional display structure with upper and lower metallic shells.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of science and technology, technology changes and develops on a daily basis, the use of a mobile electronic device is closely related to human life; examples include a mobile phone or a tablet computer, which are ubiquitous in modern society.
Many kinds of electronic devices which need to acquire and display information can only be read by the user through display of an information picture with a display of an electronic device. Currently, a display of a commercially available electronic device is usually implemented in a combination manner using a sandwich structure. As FIG. 1 shows, in a conventional display a panel A2 is sandwiched between an upper metallic shell A1 and a lower metallic shell A3, that is, the panel A2 is fixed by the upper metallic shell A1 and the lower metallic shell A3.
In the prior art, when a display is completely assembled in the manner of sandwiching the panel A2 between the upper metallic shell A1 and the lower metallic shell A3, the thickness and width thereof are increased obviously, contrary to the current trend of reducing the thickness of electronic devices, and preventing the device from being made both small and thin.
Furthermore, most of the upper metallic shells A1 and the lower metallic shells A3 are made of metal, which not only increases a material cost but also increases the weight of the electronic device; in addition, assembly relies on manual operation, consuming substantial time and labor. Another disadvantage of this assembly method is that a gap exists between the metallic shell and the panel, such that external dust or water vapor easily enters the electronic device, endangering it.
The need to simplify the composition structure of the panel, improve the convenience of the assembly, and achieve cost reduction and thinness, is therefore urgent.